


Of All the Gin Joints in All the World (Rubato Encore Remix)

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing John expects to see is Rodney--the one night stand he couldn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Gin Joints in All the World (Rubato Encore Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where We've Been Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45641) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Many thanks to theemdash for the speedy beta. Yes, I know I'm misquoting Casablanca.

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system."

_John presses him up against the wall, kissing him hard and deep. He groans when Rodney grabs his ass, hips stuttering forward. "I have a perfectly good bed," Rodney gasps._

_"And we're not in it because...?"_

It's a miracle John doesn't get hard when he sees him—Rodney, the one night stand John's been unable to forget. Sure, his hair is thinner and he's a little softer around the middle, but he's still got that adorable dorky vibe that John had been drawn to in the first place. He's not sure Rodney even remembers him, but it's not like he can ask, not in front of the General and a room full of USAF personnel and scientists. Instead, he stays in the funky chair like the scientists ask him to, and lets them poke and prod him and coo over whatever it is he's done to make them so excited.

_"Just—shut up and let me blow you," Rodney says, and before John can so much as think, Rodney's doing just that, one hand wrapped around the base of John's cock, the other cupping John's balls, and his mouth over the tip and sinking lower, lower, while John reaches down with both hands and presses Rodney's head down even more. John knows he's loud, but he's really into it. It's never this good when it's some random guy he met in a bar. Never feels like the guy knows exactly the way John likes it. And he's not even wearing a condom, and it's dirty and wrong, and for the first time John can't wait until his orgasm is over so he can give Rodney the same treatment._

"We'd better," Rodney's saying when John focuses back in. "I need him."

"What?" the pretty dark-haired doctor says.

"I said we need him. For the gene."

_In the morning Rodney calls him a cab, and John spends the time between the phone call and the cab's arrival kissing Rodney, jerking him off slowly on the sofa. Rodney comes with a gasp when the cab honks for the third time, and John wipes his wrist off on his jeans. He makes himself casually trot out of the apartment and not look back when he gets into the cab, but he knows that he's not going to forget this for a long time, and that it's almost impossible that he'll ever see Rodney again._

John lets the geek squad run him through yet more tests. If he gets to spend more time with Rodney, that'll make it all worth it.

*

The next few weeks are full of more tests and simulations, but it's _much_ better than the sheer boredom of flying a chopper back and forth over the ice. He plays hard to get when Weir asks if he wants to accompany the expedition, but he knows he's going to say yes even before General O'Neill leans on him. He's not going to let Rodney go now that he's found him again.

He tries not to be too distracted when they're working in the chair room, but it's hard. He knows what Rodney looks like when he comes, the slightly smug look on his face when he's finished blowing John, lips swollen and shiny with spit, a dribble of come at the corner of his mouth. He knows the salt-and-soap taste of his skin, and the spicier skin behind his balls. It's distracting, to say the least.

And when they leave Antarctica and John's living in the barracks on base, he flirts with a secretary to get Rodney's address, and then he's navigating Colorado Springs in a car from the motor pool. He hears a "Coming, coming, jeez," when he knocks on Rodney's apartment door, and then he's greeted with the sight of a disgruntled Rodney wearing boxers and a t-shirt covered in equations, his hair sticking up on one side like he's been napping. "J—Sheppard, hi."

"It's John," he says, and there must be something of his intent in his face, because Rodney steps back and opens the door wider.

"You'd better come in."

John throws caution to the wind, and as soon as the door's closed he's pressing Rodney against it, kissing him intently. Rodney's mouth is sour from sleep but it's still perfect, up until the moment when Rodney puts his hands on John's shoulders and _shoves_.

"So you do remember," Rodney says, a little breathless, and John can't help feeling smug. John makes a dismissive noise and leans in to kiss him again. "Ever consider that I could be with someone right now?"

"Are you?" John asks, tilting his head to nibble his way down Rodney's neck.

Rodney lets out a stifled moan and his head falls back against the door with a hollow thunk. "N-no. But I could be."

"Uh-huh," John says, sliding his hands up the back of Rodney's shirt. Rodney has put on some weight, but John doesn't care. His smell is the same, as is the way he gasps when John lightly runs his fingers over Rodney's ribs.

"I have a perfectly good bed," Rodney whispers, and John groans at the memories and the fact that it's clear Rodney remembers that night perfectly, too.

"And we're not in it because...?" John echoes his own response from that night, and Rodney growls and pushes them off of the door, grabbing John's wrist and dragging them down the hall. John's not paying attention to anything until they're in the bedroom and then the sense of déjà vu is overwhelming: different apartment, but the same stack of books on the bed, the same play of light from the street over Rodney's face. It's like no time has passed at all.

*

John's internal clock wakes him up at 0500, and he revels for a moment in Rodney's warm body wrapped around his own. Then he gets up and slips from the bed to gather his clothes from the floor.

He's not going to leave without saying goodbye, and Rodney wakes up as he sits back down on the bed, naked but for his boxers. "You have to go?"

"Should probably get back to the base, yeah," John says. "So, you think we can do this more often than once every seven years?" John purposely puts his back to Rodney as he pulls on his shirt. He doesn't want Rodney to see his face. John's heart clenches at the thought that he might say 'no'.

"Yeah, I think we could do that," Rodney says, just as casual, and John turns back to see that he's smiling broadly. Rodney reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss, warm and full of promise.

"Cool."


End file.
